


If Only We Had Each Other

by dearxoxo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxoxo/pseuds/dearxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz wakes up from a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only We Had Each Other

 "At least we still have each other."

Fitz jolted awake, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of his bunk. He heaved a deep sigh as he sunk his head further into his pillow. He could hear his heart beating in the silence. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table.

_2:37 A.M._

Her voice echoed in his head. Words spoken a lifetime ago. Words that reflected a friendship he thought would withstand whatever tragedy life chose to hurl their way.

Him and her, they could fix anything together.

She left him alone in the end and try as he might he couldn't bring himself to hate her for it.

He wondered where she was now.

He turned on his side, and closed his eyes, willing himself back to sleep. Willing himself back to that moment in his dream where they still had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere.
> 
> k.thanks.bye.


End file.
